Nurse
by Miss Sammi Potter
Summary: Tajima has a suggestion for Mihashi that he thinks Abe might enjoy. Also featuring HanaiXTajima.
1. Chapter 1

.. I really hate my Abe. I can't get him in character. So I just gave up trying so hard. So, sorry. I honestly doubt that's why you're reading this anyway.

THERE ARE SLIGHT SERIES SPOILERS IN HERE. Don't yell at me. I didn't make you read anything.

I don't own anything.

* * *

"Hey, Mihashi!" Tajima called out, after the game had ended.

Mihashi turned slightly at the sound of his name being called, and was able to brace himself just in time for Tajima to come running up from behind and drop an arm around his shoulders.

"Listen… I think I might know what will cheer Abe up!"

..........................

"No one else is here?" Abe asked, as he gripped the railing on the stair case with both hands, pulling himself up each step.

Behind him, Mihashi followed closely with his crutches. "N-No," he shook his head. "A-Abe, are you sure you don't-"

"I'm fine!" Abe snapped. He knew Mihashi meant well, but there was no way he was going to admit to not being able to do something as simple as getting himself up the stairs. No matter what his injury was.

"S-Sorry." Came Mihashi's meek reply.

Abe sighed. Dammit. "Don't be." He grunted, as he heaved himself up onto the landing. Mihashi quickly scrambled forward, holding the crutches out for him to take. "Thanks."

Mihashi nodded, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. He went on ahead, while Abe got settled on the crutches, and opened the door to his bedroom. He waited by the door, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet waiting until Abe had entered, and had gotten himself situated on Mihashi's bed.

"So, you said you needed help with your homework?"

Mihashi nodded.

"Well come over here then." Abe said, patting lightly at a space on the bed next to him.

"I-I'll be right back! Bathroom!" Mihashi replied quickly, dashing back out of the room and closing the door behind him.

Abe blinked. "Okay…" He let himself fall backwards onto Mihashi's bed while he waited for him to come back. He took this time to take some deep breaths to allow his breathing to return to normal. He would never let Mihashi know that just moving up the stairs had taken so much out of him physically, and his absence from the room was a perfect time relax a little and catch his breath. He had been a little worried about Mihashi noticing him being short of breath. He didn't want to worry him….

The sound of the door knob turning distracted him from his thoughts, and he looked up to see the door slightly ajar and Mihashi peering at him from behind it.

What the hell?"What are you doing? Come in here."

Mihashi squeaked, and hid further behind the door.

Abe scowled. "Mihashi. _Come in here_."

He watched as Mihashi closed his eyes, and pushed the door open. All Abe could do was stare. It was all he could do. He didn't trust his mouth to say anything. There stood Mihashi in the door wearing a white nurses outfit. All he could do was look at him.

"M-Mihashi…?"

Mihashi turned bright red, and quickly began to scramble for the door again to hide himself. "A-Abe doesn't like it."

"No!" Abe said loudly, sitting up as fast as he could. He reached out toward Mihashi, annoyed that he couldn't move to stop him. "Mihashi…Come back."

Mihashi was half hidden behind his door again, looking at Abe with large eyes.

"Come here."

He could see that Mihashi was trembling, as he stepped back out from behind the door. But he made no effort to come toward Abe.

"Come here." Abe repeated. When Mihashi was finally standing right in front of him, looking at him with those wide eyes and a finger in his mouth, all he could do was laugh. He didn't mean to do it, and he could tell it was making Mihashi freak out more, but he couldn't help it. "What are you wearing?"

If possible, Mihashi turned a darker shade of red.

"No, okay. I know what you're wearing but…Why?"

Mihashi diverted his eyes. "Tajima said that A-Abe would like it."

Okay then. ….Could Tajima read _everyone _perfectly? Apparently he wasn't just good at reading Mihashi.

"I-I'll go change." Mihashi said quietly, turning to head back towards the door. Abe reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"No."

Mihashi froze. "A-Abe..?"

He didn't know what to say. What could he say? Confess how much he had grown to like…possibly love…the guy? But that idea freaked him out. He didn't even want to know what it would do to Mihashi. So instead of talking, he did the only other thing he knew how to do. He pulled Mihashi down towards him and pressed their lips together.

It was short, didn't last more than a moment, and Mihashi definitely didn't respond, but that was okay. When Abe pulled back, Mihashi was frozen.

"That means I do like it." Abe told him.

"A-Abe likes it?" Mihashi stuttered.

"Yeah." Abe nodded. "I do."

Mihashi sat down on the bed next to him. "I'm so glad!" And he did seem happy. But then his hand flew up to his mouth, and he instantly turned that dark crimson color again.

"What's wrong with you?"

"K-kiss?"

Abe rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I kissed you. Is it that big of a deal?"

"N-No, but.."

Abe leaned closer to him. "But what? What did you think Tajima was trying to do when he suggested you wear that? But I mean if you don't want to.."

"No!" Mihashi cried out quickly. "I-I know what he meant."

"Then what is it?"

"I.. I've never done this before."

"So?" Abe replied, grabbing one of Mihashi's hands. "Neither have I. But… If Tajima can do it, I'm sure we can figure it out."

Mihashi nodded.

"So, try and respond this time, okay?" Abe said, as he tugged Mihashi toward him again.

Abe pressed his lips softly against Mihashi's as he snaked an arm around his back forcing Mihashi to half lay on top of him. Abe didn't want to come on strong, but Mihashi was barely doing anything. Slightly irked, he gently bit at Mihashi's lower lip to tell the boy he wasn't happy. Mihashi let out a small yelp, but Abe's point had been made. Slowly, but with noticeably more effort than before, Mihashi leaned into the kiss.

Happy with this, Abe allowed this pace to continue for a while to let Mihashi get used to it. He certainly had nothing against it. He was in no hurry, and Mihashi was practically all the way on top of him now. It was a nice feeling. That was when he felt Mihashi's tongue brush up against his lips. Surprised that Mihashi was the one to take the lead in deepening the kiss, Abe parted his lips. Happy that Mihashi had gained the confidence to take over the kiss, Abe relaxed against the pillow behind him as Mihashi's tongue tangled with his own inside of his mouth.

That was when Mihashi broke the kiss. He looked up at Abe with glazed over eyes. "Y-You're at a funny angle. Maybe…We should straighten out?"

Abe then realized that he was laying half off the bed. Not necessarily a bad thing, he didn't mind… but if Mihashi felt they needed to…straighten out… then he had no issues with him. "Okay." He replied, as he made to sit up. Mihashi rolled over so he was no longer laying on top of Abe, and helped him to move without somehow managing to hurt his leg.

It amused Abe how not even a minute after he had finished re-situating himself Mihashi was back on him. The other boy threw one leg over Abe, so he was half sitting on Abe's hips, but yet somehow still managing to lay on top of Abe in his almost desperate attempt to bring their lips together. Abe briefly wondered if it were desperation of some sort, or maybe just the fact that Mihashi was turned on --because he _was_, Abe realized, this new position they were in allowing him to feel exactly how much-- that encouraged the usually stuttering boy to seem fully confident in his actions.

This idea was back up the minute Mihashi's lips left Abe's mouth and began to trail down to his jaw, and then finally to that sweet spot of skin just above the point where your neck and shoulder connected that gets absolutely _everybody_.

Abe groaned and involuntarily closed his eyes as he felt Mihashi kiss, suck, and even nibble at the sensitive skin. "Mihashi.."

Mihashi stopped what he was doing. "Yes, Abe?"

Abe's eyes shot open. "Don't stop."

Mihashi smiled. "Abe likes it?"

Was this guy kidding? He could almost laugh at that question. He did his best not to though, considering he didn't want to break whatever it was that was causing this confidence to flow through him. Scowling slightly, Abe grabbed Mihashi's hand and moved it between them so the boy could feel just how much he 'liked' it.

"Oh." Mihashi breathed. "Me too."

"Yeah, I know."

Mihashi shifted slightly. "Abe…let me…?"

Abe looked away from Mihashi. That was exactly what he needed. For Mihashi to see that now even he was nervous. "If…you want to."

Mihashi didn't reply to that, and Abe was thankful. He wasn't sure what he would say to whatever it would have been that Mihashi might have replied with. He didn't know much of what was going on… But Mihashi probably _did_. He realized, at that moment. The guy had been talking to Tajima of all people. This whole situation was brought on by freaking Tajima! It all made sense now. Mihashi seemed confident because Tajima had told him exactly what to do. He didn't know why he hadn't realized that earlier. It wasn't like--_holy crap._

He looked up, completely having lost his train of thought to see that Mihashi had freed his length from where it had been restrained inside of his track pants. But what had really gotten his attention was the fact that Mihashi had enclosed his mouth over the top of it, and was creating some sort of pattern with his tongue as he went along. It felt amazing until Mihashi's teeth grazed the side of him. Abe let out a pained hiss.

Mihashi quickly stopped, looking up at Abe alarmed.

"Teeth." Abe whispered. "Your teeth."

Oh, great. Mihashi wasn't even doing it anymore and he was still reduced to a pile of goo that could only manage two words.

"Sorry!"

Abe blinked. "It's..okay. Just be careful."

Mihashi nodded, and went down again.

Abe knew he was close, and it made him feel pathetic. For it to be happening his quickly? He couldn't look like a bigger virgin. But it just felt so _good_. Like, ridiculously good. There was nothing he could think of to compare it to. But then again, that could probably be blamed on the fact he more than likely couldn't even form a complete sentence at that moment. It was just that amazing. So amazing that-- oh, oh no.

"Mi-Mihashi?"

"Mmn?" Mihashi replied, not removing his mouth.

Crap. That humming did not help. He started to shake. "Mihashi, I.." But it was to late.

"Huh?" Mihashi sputtered, as Abe's seed began to pour into his mouth.

Abe groaned as the boy began to choke and flail his arms about. "Sorry. I tried to warn you."

"I-It's okay.." Mihashi gasped, sitting up and reaching towards the bedside table and grabbing a water bottle. Abe watched as he took a drink, and then offered what was left to him.

"No thanks.."

Mihashi nodded, and twisted the lid back onto the water bottle.

"So… Should I do you now?" Abe asked, honestly a little unsure of what to do next.

"N-No." Mihashi replied.

Ah, hell. There was that stutter again. He hoped Mihashi didn't think he did something wrong. He opened his mouth to reply, but instead of words, he emitted a weird sound that sounded almost as though he had been strangled. Mihashi, in what had seemed like no time at all had moved up on him again, shoved his shirt out of the way, and was suckling at one of his nipples while his other hand gave attention to the other. In no time at all, Abe was ready and turned back on again.

Mihashi grinned nervously at him. "Um...Tajima gave me this…" He leaned over to the bedside table again, but this time instead of grabbing the water bottle he came back with a slightly smaller tube.

"Oh." Abe replied, taking it from him. He knew what it was, definitely. He wasn't stupid. But… Did Mihashi really want to? He had better ask. "Do you really want to?"

Mihashi turned red and looked away.

Abe cocked an eyebrow. "Mihashi. I mean are you sure? We don't have to."

"N-No. I want to. Abe, please?"

Abe blinked. He had just said his name with stuttering. "Okay. But-"

"You have to prepare me!" Mihashi blurted.

"What?" Abe replied, shocked. He hadn't been expecting Mihashi to interrupt him, let alone say that.

"I..I can't do it myself. I tried last night and I.."

Abe stared. "You tried last night?"

Mihashi nodded. "And I can't do it right."

"….How did you even try?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I-I just did."

"Okay…" Abe held out his hand. "Give it to me."

Mihashi handed it over to him, then turned himself around and bent over.

Abe knew he was blushing. He had to have been. With Mihashi bent over like that in front of him, the skirt to the nurses outfit…well…He had no idea why he didn't have a nose bleed by now. He popped the lid off the container of lube, and coated his fingers with it. Breathing deeply, he sat up.

Okay. This was officially the weirdest thing he had ever done. Did this count as penetration? He assumed it did… on some level. Considering he had a finger in Mihashi's….Yeah. This was weird. And apparently Mihashi thought so too. The other boy was making a variety of strange noises.

"Am I hurting you?" Abe asked.

"No." Mihashi replied. Abe took notice of how short the reply was.

"Alright.." Abe continued with what he was doing, looking anywhere but what his fingers were doing.. It was just to embarrassing, even more him…until he felt Mihashi was as ready as he was going to get. "I think we should be okay now."

Mihashi sat up. He grabbed the lube container from where Abe had abandoned it, and coated Abe's length in it. "Tajima said it was going to hurt anyway."

Abe didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to hurt Mihashi… but at this point, it seemed unavoidable. He moved to get up, but Mihashi pushed him back down.

"No." Mihashi said, throwing one leg over Abe again. "You can't. You're hurt."

"Then how…?"

"I'll do it." Mihashi replied.

Abe hadn't even of thought of that. It seemed logical now though. Tajima had probably tipped Mihashi off on that as well. Worried that it was going to hurt him more than he expected, Abe grabbed onto Mihashi's hand as the smaller boy lifted his lips and slowly lowered himself down onto Abe.

Mihashi squeezed his hand, the first sign that it hurt. Abe groaned and bit his lip. It was all he could do to stop himself from thrusting wildly upward. When Mihashi had taken in all that he could, he let go of Abe's hand, taking that hand and using it to steady himself and wrapping the other around his own length. Abe was in awe. Was this seriously happeneing...?

Was Mihashi honestly riding him, while getting himself off? This wasn't right. He needed to do something. Anything. He didn't just want to lay there, useless. He reached out, hoping to help Mihashi, but Mihashi swatted his hands away.

"No." He said, almost sternly, looking down at Abe. "I'm taking care of you."

At that moment, Abe decided he needed to have a talk with Tajima. The other boy really shouldn't have put the idea in Mihashi's head that Abe was a complete invalid. He could do _something_.

All thoughts of serious conversation with the team's pervert quickly vanished as Mihashi finally started to move. Eyes fixed on Mihashi, watching his every move, Abe wondered how he had thought the blow job was amazing. Apparently that had been nothing. This... this was heaven.

He lay there, watching as Mihashi moved himself up and down, pumping himself in sync with his pelvic movements. He couldn't look away. Not that he wanted to. But there was just something so entirely...fixating about it. The faces he made as he rode Abe, the noises he made, how he softly muttered Abe's name...Would it be weird to call it beautiful?

It was certainly more...beautiful...than what Abe must have looked like at that moment. He was sure Mihashi would have told him otherwise, but how else could he look? Eyes glazed over, breathing deeply, staring Mihashi down like a creep.

Was it creepy? Maybe it wasn't. He didn't know. Even if it was, he still couldn't look away. And dear god, what he was doing felt amazing.

"Mihashi..." Abe moaned. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and wrapped his arms around Mihashi's neck pulling him down into a kiss.

Mihashi kissed back, not missing a single beat in his now steady rhythm. "Mn, Abe." He moaned into Abe's mouth. Abe could feel how hard Mihashi was breathing. He was probably starting to over work himself and his arms. His arms. The arm he pitched with.

Abe growled, using all of his strength to knock them both over so that Mihashi now lay on his back, with Abe leaning over on top of him. He winced slightly, he knew he probably shouldn't have done that with his leg but..

"A-Abe?" Mihashi asked, shock written all over his face.

"You're not over working that arm." Abe replied simply. "It's bad enough I'm out. You can't be missing practice too."

With that being said, Abe then began to thrust his own hips forward, moving his own length in and out, and using one hand to steady himself while the other worked at pumping Mihashi's length. Now it was Mihashi's turn to lay there feeling slightly more than useless.. but none the less really good.

"Abe... I..." Mihashi moaned from under him. Abe leaned down and pressed a kiss to Mihashi's forehead, knowing exactly what he was trying to say.

"It's okay."

"Nngh," Mihashi gripped the sheets on his now very messed up bedding, crying out as his vision blurred, his release rocking his entire body as his seed soiled both his and Abe's clothing.

It was one of the most undeniably sexy things Abe had ever seen, and it sent him over the edge for the second time that day.

He moved himself to the side a little, to prevent himself from collapsing directly on top of Mihashi, and let himself hit the bed. They lay there in silence for a moment, before he heard a soft laugh beside him.

"Wow." Mihashi grinned, reaching down and intertwining their fingers.

..........................

Tajima laughed as he spotted Mihashi limping along side Abe on his crutches the next day at school.

The person standing next to him sighed.

He looked up at Hanai, who met him with an accusing glare. "What did you do?"


	2. Chapter 2

I hope people can figure out what this means.

* * *

"Is there a reason he was convinced I couldn't do anything?"

"Oh, hey Abe. Where's Mihashi?" Tajima grinned.

"That doesn't matter." Abe replied. "Why did you put it into his head that he had to do everything? Do you know how freaked out he was?"

Tajima blinked, and he sent a grin in Hanai's direction, since the taller boy had been staring at him. "He knew he didn't have to do anything. It was just a suggestion." He paused, before leaning forward. "So, I take it that it went well?"

Abe glared at him.

"I didn't make him do anything! Honest. We just went shopping. Stop looking at me like that, Hanai!"

"Seriously, Tajima!" Abe growled. "He didn't need to…take care of me."

"Well, we decided we didn't want you to get hurt."

Abe huffed, sent another glare Tajima's way, turned on his crutches and left, obviously annoyed that his 'talk' with Tajima was going no where.

Hanai and Tajima watched him leave, neither of them saying a word for a moment, before Hanai rounded on Tajima.

"_Seriously_. What did you do."

A sly grin worked it's way to Tajima's lips as the smaller boy scooted over, so he was almost on top of Hanai. "I can show you, if you'd like."


	3. Chapter 3

This ended up needing more last minute editing. Word decided to turn 'Hanai' into 'Hanna'.

* * *

"Ta da!" Tajima cried, throwing the door to Hanai's bedroom open wide.

Hanai, who had been lounging on his bed, sat up straight. "Well, damn."

Tajima grinned, and did a spin to show off his change of clothing to his boyfriend. "When Mihashi got his, I just couldn't resist! Do you like it?"

Hanai brushed off the question. "You got Mihashi to wear _that_?"

"Yup!" Tajima nodded, as he made his way over to the taller boy. "At least, I assume he did. Given the limp."

"I don't think there's any way Abe could resist…if Mihashi _did _wear that."

Tajima sat himself in Hanai's lap. "Could _you _resist?"

Hanai smirked. He grabbed a fist full of the nurses outfit and pulled Tajima up against him, closing the gap between them. "No."

Tajima grinned. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Hanai's.

"We've got to be quick, Tajima.." Hanai muttered, glancing at the clock. "My sisters will be here soon."

"Mmn," Tajima moaned as Hanai's hand worked its way under the skirt of the nurses outfit. "Okay... You love me?" Tajima grinned, as he laid himself out on the bed before Hanai.

"I do." Hanai said, tugging Tajima's top up. Tajima leaned up and allowed Hanai to lift the fabric over his head. "Especially in that."

Tajima smiled. "I knew you would like it."

"...We're talking too much." Hanai growled, resting his weight against the smaller boy. Tajima groaned as he felt the bulge in Hanai's pants rub against his own need. "We really are running short on time.."

"Then hurry up." Tajima said, as he pulled Hanai's shirt off. "Do me, now."

"Fine!" Hanai growled. Who was he kidding, telling Tajima to rush? The kid was always ready.

Hanai pressed his lips against his boyfriends once more, before taking him by the hips and flipping him over. Tajima worked himself into a comfortable position while Hanai coated his fingers in lube.

"Don't waste too much time with that." Tajima said from underneath him.

Hanai cocked an eyebrow at him. "Oh? Did you want to do it dry?"

"No." Tajima rolled his eyes. "But you don't have to spend twenty minutes prepping me. I can handle it. So Just put it on you, and me..and do it."

"You don't want me to stretch…?"

"No. We've done this enough.."

"Fine." Hanai said, leaning over him. "But don't blame me later."

"Just do it."

"fine!" Hanai said, thrusting inside the smaller boy.

Tajima hissed in pain, gripping the pillow as hard as he could.

"See?" Hanai muttered, kissing his ear. "You asked for it."

"I know. Just…gimme a minute."

"Mhm.." Hanai purred, reaching an arm underneath his boyfriend and taking a hold of his length.

"Ngh, Hanai.."

"Just relax...You of all people should know that." Hanai said as he began to move his hips in sync with his fist that was pumping Tajima's length. "...it feels amazing…"

"Hanai.." Tajima moaned, bucking his hips upward.

"Mmn, Tajima" Hanai moaned, burying his face in Tajima's shoulder. He wasn't stupid. He knew the boy was close. He had probably worked himself up quite a bit before hand, having been excited at showing off the nurses outfit to him.

"Mn, Hanai….Ahh!" Tajima cried, as his boyfriend thrust in and hit just the right spot, sending him over the edge.

"Oh…" Hanai moaned as the feeling of the others body tightening around his member had him seeing flashes of white as he too was sent spiraling over the edge.

Hanai collapsed on top of Tajima, the rolled off of him, pulling the boy into his arms.

"I definitely see why Mihashi had that limp." Hanai spoke after a minute. "I wouldn't be able to consider Abe a man if he had been able to resist it."

Tajima laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Hanai watched Tajima as he ran off toward Mihashi yelling about something at practice the next day. He had just finished changing, and had been about to begin his stretching when he noticed Abe sitting in the dug out.

He made his way over to the injured player and sat himself down next to him.

"Hey." Hanai spoke.

"Hey." Abe replied.

For a moment, the pair sat there in silence watching their own respective boyfriends. Tajima was talking animatedly about something, and Mihashi was turning several different shades of crimson.

"What is he _doing _to him?" Abe said, glancing at Hanai.

"Tajima? I don't know. Probably talking about that damn outfit." Hanai offered.

"You know about that?"

"It was Tajima's idea, of course I know about it." Hanai answered. "Besides. Tajima couldn't resist getting one for himself, apparently."

Abe nodded. That did make sense. "So he's probably telling Mihashi all the details."

Hanai sighed. "Most likely."

They fell into silence again, both of them watching their boyfriends as they conversed on the field. Suddenly Mihashi turned the darkest shade of red either of them had ever seen, and Tajima let out a loud laugh. They both turned to look at Abe and Hanai.

Abe stared back. "I don't like that."

Hanai gulped. "…Do you get the feeling that we haven't seen the last of those outfits yet?"


	5. Chapter 5

If you have a problem with four people together….don't read this.

* * *

"I have the keys…" Hanai muttered to Abe, as the shorter male dropped himself onto a bench in the locker room. "So, no worries."

"It's just them left in the showers, right?" Abe asked.

"I think so," Hanai replied. "Unless someone ducked back in and I missed it, I watched everyone leave."

Abe nodded. "I can't believe we're going to do this."

"I know," Hanai said as he checked outside one last time to make sure no one else was still around. "But we have to talk to them."

Tajima, as they already knew, had a loud mouth. So it was unfortunate for him that Hanai had happened to over hear him say something to Mihashi about trying to get Abe and himself into the nurses outfits. Now, if Tajima wanted to dress himself up in a sexy little cliché such as that, Hanai was all for it. Obviously. But there was no way he was getting into it himself. Abe seemed to be of the same opinion, even if Hanai had been secretly convinced that Abe would have done if for Mihashi anyway. So the two decided they needed to have a talk with their significant others. Even if this all was Tajima's fault.

It was then that Mihashi came walking out of the showers with a towel draped around his waist. When he noticed Abe, he turned red. When he saw Hanai, he turned redder, and looked away. He went and sat down next to Abe.

"What are you doing?" Abe asked him. "Get dressed."

Mihashi never got to answer, because at that exact moment Tajima came walking out of the showers, his towel hanging around his neck.

"Can I see the keys?" he asked Hanai, standing before him with his hands on his hips.

Hanai blinked. "Put some clothes on, Tajima."

"Not until you let me see the keys." Tajima grinned.

Hanai reluctantly handed them over, and the remaining three watched as he made his way over to the locker room door and locked it.

Abe eyed Mihashi. "What's going on? I can tell you know."

Mihashi only jumped and shifted in his spot.

"Now no one can get in, so we're safe." Tajima explained.

"Safe from what?" Abe asked Tajima, then turning to look at Mihashi, who had began to wring his hands. "What's going on?"

"Mihashi and I have a proposition for the two of you." Tajima grinned, as he handed the keys back to Hanai. "You don't have to agree. That's why I gave you the keys back." He paused, and looked at all three of them. Once he was sure he had all of their attention, he spoke again. "We should totally all do it together."

"What!" Abe cried out, shocked. He looked at Hanai, who was staring right at Tajima.

"You can't be serious."

"H-He is."

Both Hanai and Abe turned to look at Mihashi.

"You want this?" Abe asked his boyfriend.

Mihashi looked down at his feet, away from Abe's gaze. "I-I think it would be fun."

Hanai sighed. "Did you talk him into this?" He asked Tajima.

"I might have mentioned it."

"You really want to do this?" Abe asked Mihashi. "Why?"

Still looking away, Mihashi spoke up. "I read about it. It looked fun. B-But we don't have to!"

Abe looked almost pained. "But you want to."

Mihashi nodded.

Abe looked at Hanai. The taller boy met his gaze, and they both turned to look at Tajima.

"You want this?" Hanai asked.

Tajima laughed. "Of course _I _want this."

Hanai looked back at Abe. Abe glanced at Mihashi, then back at Hanai and shrugged. Hanai gave a sigh of defeat. "How…do we go about doing this?"

They all looked at Tajima.

Taking the hint, Tajima rolled his eyes and made his way over to Mihashi. "Fine. I'll start." He walked up to Mihashi and all but literally climbed into his lap. Tajima heard Abe draw in a breath, and he glanced over at the catcher, offering him a small smile. This only lasted for a moment before he turned his attention back to Mihashi. "Don't freak." He grinned, before pressing his own lips against Mihashi's.

Abe and Hanai watched in shock as their boyfriends went from somewhat slow shy kisses, to undeniably harder and more desperate ones.

Abe sat there, seemingly frozen to his spot on the bench. He was only broken from his trance when Tajima ran his hands over Mihashi's chest. Mihashi's bare chest. It was then that the situation hit him. There, directly in front of him, sat Tajima and Mihashi. Both of them basically nude, hell, Tajima _was_…and both of them becoming more and more aroused. And this aroused _him_. He glanced over at Hanai, who hadn't moved from his own spot. Obviously the display before them had some sort of effect over the tall male as well. Abe had never seen him blush before. It was when Mihashi let out a small moan that Abe scooted closer to the pair.

Hanai looked at him. Abe shrugged. It was sexy, and now he was aroused as well…and they did say foursome.

"This is kind of weird." He said, before leaning over and connecting his lips to Tajima's neck. Tajima let out a small moan as Abe's lips worked against his neck. Abe leaned in closer, snatching up one of Mihashi's hands in the process. Tajima took one of his hands and knocked away Mihashi's towel, only to take his hand and wrap it around Mihashi's throbbing member.

Abe was watching Tajima's hand move up and down, slow as ever, on his boyfriends length. Mihashi was mewling into his kiss with Tajima.

It was then he noticed a presence next to him. "That looks painful." Hanai muttered, one of his hands working at getting Abe's pants open. "…It felt weird just standing there. Might as well join, right?"

Just as Hanai was about to help Abe, Tajima took complete lead with Mihashi. Abe and Hanai were both frozen again as they watched Tajima flipped Mihashi over, and reached for a bottle of lotion that had been conveniently placed under the bench.

If he hadn't of been rooted to the spot, he would have sighed. It was obvious Mihashi and Tajima had somehow managed to plan this out before hand. Really obvious.

Mihashi, now on his knees, was facing towards Abe. He grinned at his boyfriend while reaching over to pick up where Hanai hadn't even began. Abe watched as Mihashi licked his lips and lowered his mouth down over Abe's erection. Abe couldn't help himself. He looked away from Tajima, who had now coated his fingers in the lotion, and appeared to be stretching Mihashi. He let out a low groan and closed his eyes.

He sat there in bliss for a moment, before realizing Hanai was being horribly left out. The boy was just sitting next to him, apparently transfixed on Tajima and Mihashi. Abe took this moment to reach other and free Hanai's own length. Abe wrapped a hand around the organ and began to pump slowly. Hanai tensed, but seemed to quickly relax after casting a quick glance at what was going on further down the bench.

Abe, who was currently giving him a hand job, was getting was appeared to be one hell of a blow job from Mihashi, who…had just been entered by Tajima.

Mihashi squeaked, which caused Abe to groan and tighten his grip on Hanai.

Tajima groaned. This was something he wasn't used to. It was no secret that he bottomed to Hanai, so.. This feeling of being completely engulfed by someone, while it hadn't been the first time he topped (not that Hanai would ever admit that to anyone else), it still made him feel really _really _good. He leaned over Mihashi, reaching underneath him to grasp his length again. He pumped in time with his thrusts, and could hear Mihashi moaning sounds of pleasure from around Abe.

Unsurprisingly, Mihashi was the first to be sent over the edge. He let out a loud moan, which the vibrations from caused Abe to follow in Mihashi's lead. Tajima, pleased that he had started a chain reaction, pounded harder into Mihashi while the pitchers body spasmed underneath him, squeezing his own member in a wonderful way. It wasn't long before he too saw flashes of white, spilling his seed into Mihashi.

The three lay there for a moment, with Abe still working at Hanai's length. Tajima grinned, pulling himself out of Mihashi and almost literally hoping off the bench and walking over to his boyfriend. He planted a kiss firmly on Hanai's lips before dropping to his knees.

Abe pulled his hand away as Tajima's mouth enclosed over Hanai's manhood. Abe, unsure of what to do with himself, did the only thing he could think of and leant over, careful not to hit Tajima's head, and moved Hanai's shirt out of the way to suckle at his nipple. By this time, Mihashi had made his way over to Hanai's other side, and after a moment of looking unsure, moved his lips to Hanai's neck.

Needless to say, with three guys working away at his most sensitive areas, Hanai soon found himself being pushed over the edge as the other three had not that long ago. He let out a loud groan, his hand moving to Tajima's head as the smaller boy lapped up every last but of Hanai's seed as if it had been a delicious treat.

Mihashi and Abe both pulled away at the same time, and Tajima a second later. The four boys looked at each other. None of them said anything, until Tajima burst out laughing.

"Oh _man_ that was awesome!"


End file.
